


In His Dream

by Serai



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Dreams, Het, Love, Magic, Moonlight, Multi, Sex, Slash, Sunlight, joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Frodo dyad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Dream

.  


 

In his dream, he lay in her arms, drowsy with the glory that streamed around her. Warmth surrounded him, flashes of glittering light shining even through his closed eyelids. Like the moon, her face floated in shadow, submerging him in the glow of still water.

In his dream, she sang to him, her low voice weaving melodies with a power that made him tremble. 

In his dream, he moved his hand, and dared as he never would in life. Soft and strong, young and ancient, he could not resist her. He turned his face to her breast, opened his mouth against her gown. She sighed at the touch.

In his dream, they matched skin to skin, pale as moonlight framed in shadows. They fit together, each touch playing high sharp notes on their bodies. He knelt on her thighs as she took his cock in hand, and his quick and clever fingers found the place where her cries lived.

In his dream, he kissed her as he had never been kissed. He pleasured her, and the things she did to him no one would ever know. 

 

______________________________________________________________

 

In his dream, there is love, the fierce, near-violent love he's always known was there. Whatever stopped them before has dissolved, and there's no longer any reason not to fall.

In his dream, golden sunlight pours around their embrace, and every wish he never knew he had. When he feels a broad hand slide into his clothes, he arches and laughs at how easy it all is. 

In his dream, hay scratches against his legs. Tanned arms and hazel eyes are all he desires, and kissing until he drowns.

In his dream, they match strength to strength. He tastes salt and earth and flesh, clutches muscle with his corded hands. He sucks and strokes and thrusts, reason drowned in wanting and the taste of sweat-dappled skin. 

In his dream, the earth opens its heart to him, in his lover who is all the world. He can feel the sun burning his back as he moves, and he doesn't care who hears their cries.

.


End file.
